Samuel (VainGlory)
Samuel is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darth Vader vs. Samuel (VainGlory) Possible Opponents * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) * Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) History Samuel is a Mageborn, meaning he is naturally potent in the ways of magic and wizardry. Under the tutelage of Lyra, he blossomed into a powerful wielder of magic. However, Samuel's mind was a troubled one, and he often went against the orders of both his teacher and her superiors, dabbling in dark witchcraft and actively seeking out the legendary Magester Reim for further training. Eventually he became a total master of dark magic, forgoing the path of light he had been set to tread on. For most of his life, Samuel wandered the world when not with Lyra. He was a friend to the native Grangor tribes of his post in Trostan, a promising student of both Lyra and Reim, sailed to Gythia where he became friends with Lance, and even braved the depths of the Netherworld to learn the secrets of its hellish magic. When he became an adult, Samuel was brought to the Archmage, who happened to be his mother, for the final trial in the path to becoming a part of the Mage's Guild. After defeating a shadow clone of himself, he swung his purpose there in a new direction and, after stealing a legendary wand named Verdict to accompany his own wand named Malice, interrogated his mother to discover where the Storm Queen's niece was. But before he could kill her after he had extracted the info he sought, he was stopped by Lance, and Samuel fled with the surprise assistance of Reim. Death Battle Info Samuel is a dark mage that specializes in not only controlling zones, but advancing and breaking them. He is able to create a large creeping field of evil that both augments his powers and damages foes. As a high-damage hero, he wields two wands with gunslinger-like speed. He also has some great area of effect, draining energy/life and sleep abilities that round out his fearsome repertoire. Heroic Perk: Corrupted Genius (After a few seconds or charging, Samuel’s basic attack fires a bolt of dark power at the target, dealing bonus crystal damage. This attack restores some health and energy to Samuel.) Ability 1: Malice & Verdict (Samuel fires two quick shots from his wands at a target location that impact on the first enemy hit. Samuel can move between the shots. If Samuel is standing inside the field from Drifting Dark, this ability is empowered. While empowered, the shots move faster, travel farther, deal additional damage and release a magical blast upon impact, dealing damage in a small area.) Ability 2: Drifting Dark (Samuel creates a large field of darkness that slowly drifts forward, damaging enemies who stand inside it. If Samuel also stands inside, he heals for each damaged target.) Ultimate: Oblivion (After a short delay, Samuel summons a phantasm at the target location, which puts nearby enemies to sleep. Enemies inflicted are unable to move or act. Dealing direct damage to a sleeping enemy with an attack or ability will wake them up.) Gallery Malice_&_Verdict.jpg|Malice & Verdict Drifting_Dark.jpg|Drifting Dark Oblivion.jpg|Oblivion Corrputed_Genius.jpg|Corrupted Genius Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Character